Historical Timeline
Due to some Strike Witches setting or history information being subject to change, this page might be inaccurate, incomplete or outdated. The Strike Witches universe takes place in an alternate universe. Some of the people and events in this universe remains the same as in real-life, but some were subject to change. Also, completely original elements have also been introduced by the author. It is believed, but not proved, that the existence of Witches heavily influenced in the course of history in this universe. Witches play an important role in history by assisting mankind in fighting monsters with their magical abilities. Most of the references used here are from the Strike Witches Fan Book. Expanded Timeline The following timeline follows the Before Caesar (BC) calendar. *753 BC: Foundation of the city of Rome *550 BC: Foundation of Persia by the Achaemenid Dynasty *525 BC: Darius I unifies the Orient *509 BC: Beginning of Roman republicanism *500 BC: Persian War (~442 BC) *431 BC: Peloponnesian War (~404 BC) *334 BC: Alexander's eastern expedition *306 BC: Alexander unifies the Orient *272 BC: Rome unifies its peninsula *264 BC: First Punic War (~241 BC) *218 BC: Second Punic War (~201 BC) *202 BC: Battle of Zama *168 BC: Battle of Pydna *149 BC: Third Punic War (~146 BC) Carthage collapses *060 BC: First Triumvirate *058 BC: Caesar's Gallian campaign (~51 BC) *044 BC: Caesar escapes from an assassination crisis *027 BC: Caesar receives the title of Augustus *004 BC: Octavianus receives the title of Augustus *0000: Augustus revises the Julian calendar From here on the epoch begins *0029: Kaii emerge in the Roman province of Judea The Judea region dies out *0079: The northwestern section of Australia dies out *0097: Kaii emerge in Pompeii With the eruption of the Vesuvius volcano, the city dies out altogether *0226: Establishment of the Sassanid Dynasty in Persia *0293: The Imperial Tetrarchy of Diocletianus *0375: Escaping the pressure from the East, the Germanic people seek asylum in the domains of the Roman Empire *0395: The Roman Empire is divided into Western and Eastern Activation of the anti-Eastern defense network, Romanization of the Germanic people. *0486: Clovis I is enthroned Emperor of the Western Roman Empire (Roma-Frank Dynasty) *0527: Iustinianus is enthroned Emperor of the Eastern Roman Empire *0660: Around this time, Kaii frequently emerge in the Middle East region The Middle East (outskirts of Iran, Iraq) dies out *0768: Karl I is enthroned Emperor of the Western Roman Empire (Roma-Caroling Dynasty) *0843: Break up of the Western Roman Empire *0862: Foundation of the Novgorod Kingdom by Rurik *0962: Foundation of the Holy Karlsland Kingdom by Otto *0987: Hugh Capet is enthroned King of Gallia *1038: Establishment of the Seljug Dysnasty *1096: First Rätsel Punitive Expedition *1190: Establishment of the Germania Knights *1206: Genghis Khan is enthroned Emperor of the Mongol Empire Afterwards, East and West collide with the Kaii The Qafqaz (Caucasus) region dies out *1224: The Mongol Empire battles the Kaii in South Russia The South Russia (Don River basin) region dies out *1241: The Mongol Empire, together with the Germania Knights, battle against the Rätsel in Wahlstatt *1242: Establishment of the Hansa Alliance *1339: Hundred Years' War between Gallia and Britannia *1455: Wars of the Roses *1480: Independence of the Grand Duchy of Moscow *1488: Bartolomeu Dias discovers the Cape of Good Hope *1492: Columbus discovers the New Continent *1498: Vasco da Gama discovers the maritime route to India *1519: The Magellan fleet performs a circumnavigation *1582: In Fuso, after the Incident at Honnou-ji, Nobunaga escapes to the West and joins with the Hideyoshi army *1588: Fuso achieves a nation-wide unification thanks to Nobunaga The Armada's Naval Battle *1596: The Netherlands advances into the Orient, having Fuso mercenaries as its vanguard *1600: Britannia establishes the East India Company, clashing with the Fuso forces hired by the Netherlands *1620: An influential warriors company from Fuso founds the province of Mizuho (瑞穂国, mizuho-kuni) in the North Liberion continent *1649: Britannia temporarily switches over to republicanism, but the Restoration occurs in 1660 *1661: Louis XIV's direct rule in Gallia *1676: First Britannia-Fuso War *1683: Second Britannia-Fuso War *1699: Fubu (扶武) Alliance (Fuso-Britannia Alliance) *1707: Establishment of the Kingdom of Great Britannia *1756: Seven Years' War *1763: Treaty of Paris ~ reconciliation between Britannia and Gallia *1765: Magic Power Revolution due to Britannia's Watt (The Witch Jeremy Watt discovers a technique to amplify magic power with a steam engine) *1775: Liberion War of Independence *1776: Liberion Declaration of Independence *1789: Washington assumes the office of First President of Liberion Gallian Revolution *1804: Napoleon is enthroned Emperor of Gallia *1812: Napoleon's Black Sea Expedition; encounter with large-scale Kaii *1814: Napoleon is overthrown; the Congress of Vienna is held *1830: The July Revolution in Gallia *1853: Crimean War (large-scale Kaii emergence in the Crimean area) *1861: Liberion Civil War *1866: Karlsland Succession War *1867: The Empire of Fuso switches over to parliamentarism *1869: Inauguration of the Suez Canal *1870: Kaga (狩我) War (Karlsland-Gallia War) *1871: Establishment of the Karlsland Empire *1903: December; Liberion's Wright Sisters invent the aeroplane (a boarding-type, motorized aeroplane) *1904: Large-scale Kaii emergence in the Fuso's costal waters *1914: Outbreak of the First Neuroi War *1917: Close of the First Neuroi War *1920: Establishment of the League of Nations *1929: Global Economic Panic *1930: London Naval Treaty *1936: Joint development of Striker Units begins in Britannia Miyafuji Ichiro goes to Europe July; small-scale emergence of Kaii in Hispania The prototypes of new model Strikers that adopt the Miyafuji Theory are completed in many countries The Fuso Army officially adopts the Ki-27 *1937: July; outbreak of the "Fuso Sea Incident", in which Kaii emerged in Fuso's offshore sea and the Fuso Navy Fleet carried out a meeting engagement July 7; as Witches of the Fuso military enter in battle, Sakamoto Mio and Takei Junko volunteer to become Witches August; the Fuso Navy gives orders for the trial manufacture of the 12-shi Carrier Fighter Legs Adolfine Galland participates of the Fuso Sea Incident as a observing officer *1938: In many nations, the mass-production of Striker Units that adopt the Miyafuji Theory gets up to speed. Witches display a great performance in the Fuso Sea Incident. Hispanian forces destroy a Neuroi in cape Palos (Almeria). *1939: August 18; a notice about Dr. Miyafuji Ichiro's accidental death reaches the Miyafuji family September 1; Neuroi begin the sudden invasion of Ostmark (outbreak of the Second Neuroi War) Same month; Ostmark falls October; the European Dispatch Corps departs from Fuso Sakamoto and Takei are transferred together to the Libau base as part of the Ken'ou (遣欧) Fleet November 10; formation of the Suomus Independent Volunteer Air Squadron (Misfits Squadron) November 30; Neuroi begin the invasion of Suomus (Winter War) *1940: January(?); Slussen falls February 5; Slussen recaptured March(?); a copy of mechanized air infantry by the Neuroi emerges in the outskirts of the Kauhava base in Suomus. Brainwashing, intelligence gathering and skill absorption abilities are confirmed Longest Evacuation War begins May; Operation Small Bifrost is implemented - the populace is evacuated from the suburbs of Berlin June; the Karlsland Imperial House evacuates from Berlin - the Elbe River's defensive war begins September; Neuroi invades Egypt *1941: January; Operation Great Bifrost is implemented - a large-scale evacuation war from Karlsland unfolds May 26; Operation Dynamo begins - Karlsland, Berlin falls * Late May/Early June? - Libau falls/Sakamoto Mio gets injured and sent back to Fuso. June; Paris falls - establishment of a provisional Gallian government in Vichy Minna , Barkhorn and Hartmann retreat to Britannia Perrine and Sanya retreat to Britannia June; Operation Barbarossa begins - a counteroffensive from the northern districts towards the north of Orussia Operation Typhoon is implemented - a counteroffensive from the Black Sea area and the Orient towards the center of Orussia Petersburg liberated Tsaritsyn liberated Summer; the organization of Joint Fighter Wings by the Allied Forces begins Formation of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika Winter; interruption of Operation Barbarossa and Operation Typhoon *1942: Summer; Battle of Halfaya Pass *1943: May 22; Air Commodore Adolfine Galland performs a test-flight with the Me 262 Afterwards, she proposes its manufacture in an imperial conference and Frederick IV accepts it *1944: Miyafuji Yoshika receives a letter from the late Dr. Miyafuji Ichiro Miyafuji Yoshika goes to Britannia Roughly one month later than the above; Miyafuji Yoshika enlists in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing August 16~18; a Neuroi that mimicries Witches appears September; the Neuroi are annihilated from the entire Gallia and the 501st JFW is disbanded *1945: March; Miyafuji Yoshika and Yamakawa Michiko graduate from Yokosuka 4th Girls-only Middle School Miyafuji Yoshika once again receives a letter from the late Dr. Miyafuji Ichiro Spring; a gigantic Neuroi's hive appears in the Romagna's airspace. The 504th Joint Fighter Wing engages it and becomes out-of-combat Same Spring; Miyafuji Yoshika and Sakamoto Mio depart to Europe in a large-sized flying boat The 501st JFW is reformed under the orders of the Allied Forces General Headquarters May 16; Minna is awarded with a Ritterkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes mit Eichenlaub und Schwertern due achieving a shot-down record of 200 units July; The Neuroi are completely annihilated from the Venezia and Romagna airspace. The 501st JFW once again disbands and Miyafuji Yoshika uses up all her magic power in this battle Gallery Category:Index Category:SW Universe's Historical Characters/Events